Random Roster Race
by marioguy681
Summary: An Idea I had read the rules, they are found in the first chapter!
1. Rules

**Hey guys, it's-a me, Marioguy681 with another Idea I had, however, I'm not going to say any more. So, here to tell you about the idea is Your Majesty, VVS**

* * *

Hello loyal people. As He said, I am Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, but I prefer President. Anyways, as here is what that big idea is. A Random Roster Race that will be updated weekly for a month or two, but there is a little twist. YOU FanFictioners will get to CHOOSE which avatar you want to be. Here is the list

Me, Vanellope Von Schweetz- Sicomba

Taffyta Muttonfudge- nacho252

Rancis Fluggerbutter- Marioguy681

Candlehead- Amaris-the-Demon

Gloyd Orangeboar- Agent BM

Adorabeezle Winterpop- Raccoon Girl

Minty Zaki- dorumon-9000

Swizzle Mellarki (The Swizz)- The Not-So-Ultimate Writer

Snowanna Rainbeau- Swiftshadow2000

Crumbelina DiCaramello- Iluvvanellopevonschweetz

Jubilena Bing-Bing- CartoonCaster21

Sticky Wipplesnit- PrankK1ng

Crutisella Flugpucker- LegendofZeldaFreak

Torvald Batterbutter- VanillaButter (Guest)

Nougetsia Brumblestain- Smokescreen2418

Alright, now to be in this, you must either leave a review or send Marioguy681 a PM. I have no clue what that means, but he said that you guys will know what he means. Alright, that wraps it up! Back to Marioguy681!

* * *

**Thank you for that Vanellope. Now, as you can see, my name is behind Rancis Fluggerbutter, meaning that he is taken by me, so I will try to update every day with who has who. You guys will recieve PM's from me if the person that you want is taken.**

**Alright, that wraps it up. I will do Race 1 when all the spots are taken. Full points will also be in Race 1.**

**Oh and PLEASE don't sign up as just 'Guest'. If you are a guest, please put 'Guest 1', 'guest 2' and so on. I just don't want it getting confusing. I would PREFER if Guests DIDN'T sign up, but I can't STOP anyone! I just want this so it doesn't get confusing for me when Writing the races!**

**-Thanks everyone! Oh also check out the poll on my profile.**


	2. RACE 1! Royal Raceway

[Race 1]

Race 1 takes place on the Royal Raceway. We come here for 2 laps of hardcore balls-to-the-walls racing! Jubilena Bing-Bing starts this race off right, on the pole! Here is your FULL list of who qualified where for race 1!

ROW 1 (inside to outside): Jubilena, Gloyd, Sticky, Minty, Torvald, Crutisella, Nougetsia

ROW 2 (I to O): Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Rancis, Swizzle

LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! (Sugar Rush theme starts playing)

I'm Marioguy681, and I will be your Color Commentator!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!"

The announcer has given the command to start engines, and the racers look ready! Let's go racing!

"3! 2! 1! BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACIN BOYS AND GIRLS!"

THEY'RE OFF! Sticky gets a great start and leads the pack through turn 1. However, coming off of 2, it's apparent that Torvald will not back down, he takes the lead with help from Minty. Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis didn't get great starts but they are stealthily creeping up to the top 5. OH! POWERUPS! THIS WILL CHANGE THIS RACE IN NO TIME! Crutisella grabs the first power up box, and get's the Ice Cream Cone. She launches..

"OOH! A LA MODE!"

... and gets a direct hit on Vanellope.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, OUT!"

Alright, we have 1/15 of our roster decided! Taffyta now without Vanellope racing easily takes the lead. She looks to be set on cruise control as they enter the Cake.

"Light 'em up Candlehead!" Taffyta gives the command for Candlehead to light up the cherries on the side of the Cake.

"What's this? Cherry bombs!"

Rancis quickly gets around Candlehead and starts working on Taffyta. She's not going to give it up. He is side by side with her as they hit the cannon at the top. They launch and Rancis takes the lead, only by a small margin.

In the back of the pack, the 4 recolors start working their way to the cake, and find it damaged, so they take the access road to the top of the next section to skip the cake. However, that is offroad, so they don't go extremely fast and lose more ground.

A great battle mid-pack involving Minty and Jubilena. Jubilena snags a powerup.

SWEET SEEKERS!"

She fires...

"Minty Zaki, OUT! Adorabeezle Winterpop, OUT! Crumbelina DiCaramello, OUT!"

... and gets a direct hit on Minty, Adorabeezle, and Crumbelina. Back at the front, the battle for the lead is heating up. The #8 cake kart of Candlehead is quickly catching the Pink Lightning and the Kit Kart. Rancis has about a 1 kart length lead over Taffyta, as he comes and... across the line! Halfway!

First Half Recap:

Vanellope out early, Minty, Adorabeezle, Crumbelina out due to Sweet Seekers attack. The 4 recolors hanging out in the back. Cake destroyed, have to take service road. Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead up front going for the win!

Let's check on the Recolors. It appears that Torvald will lead them across the line. Crutisella starts working on Torvald with help from Nougestia. Sticky is by himself a little behind. All 4 are catching Swizzle, and he is easily passed. I think there is something wrong with him, as he should be up front.

Anyways, back to the front. Rancis has opened up the lead and snags a power up... Ice cream cone. He fires and gets a hit on the ground. "Dang it..." he mutters under his breath. However, they come out of the ice cream Mountains, down the stretch. Taffyta catches up... but it won't be enough! RANCIS WINS!

Here is the full rundown, as well as points

1st- Rancis Fluggerbutter (Marioguy681) 15 pts

2nd- Taffyta Muttonfudge (nacho252) 14 pts

3rd- Candlehead (Amaris-the-Demon) 13 pts

4th- Gloyd Orangeboar (Agent BM) 12 pts

5th- Snowanna Rainbeau (Swiftshadow2000) 11 pts

6th- Jubilena Bing-Bing (CartoonCaster21) 10 pts

7th- Nougestia Brumblestain (Smokescreen2814) 9 pts

8th- Torvald Batterbutter (VanillaButter Guest) 8 pts

9th- Crutisella Flugpucker (LegendofZeldaFreak) 7 pts

10th- Sticky Wipplesnit (PrankK1ng) 6 pts

11th- Swizzle Mellarky (The Not-So-Ultimate Writer) 5 pts

12th- Adorabeezle Winterpop (Raccoon Girl) 4 pts

13th- Crumbelina DiCaramello (Iluvvanellopevonschweetz) 3 pts

14th- Minty Zaki (dorumon-9000) 2 pts

15th- Vanellope Von Schweetz (Sicomba) 1 pt

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Race 2 up next week**

**-Thanks everyone! Oh also check out the poll on my profile.**

**-Marioguy681**

**(I WILL UPDATE WHEN NOUGESTIA IS TAKEN!)**


	3. RACE 2! Haunted Mansion

[Race 2]

Race 2 takes place along one of GLOYD'S tracks. The haunted mansion. Here we start outside what looks to be a creepy old house, before entering through the front doors, and lead through the house. The house is 5 levels, and the stairs at the end of each floor are how you get out of this creepy house. These stairs are more like a wheelchair ramp instead of REAL stairs though, so there is no reason to hate or be frightened. Then you hit a jump at the top of the house that leads out a window and back to the ground where the racers will take an off road route back to the beginning of the track to start another lap. This race will be another 2 lap race.

Gloyd will of course start on the pole since this is his track, he had the best effort.

FULL RUNDOWN FOR QUALIFYING:

1st- Gloyd

2nd- Taffyta

3rd- Minty

4th- Swizzle

5th- Adorabeezle

6th- Rancis

7th- Torvald

8th- Crutisella

ROW 2:

9th- Snowanna

10th- Sticky

11th- Candlehead

12th- Vanellope

13th- Nougestia

14th- Jubileena

15th- Crumbelina

LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! I'm-a Marioguy681, and again, I am your color Commentator.

Green Flag! Gloyd launches out of the hole and towards the mansion. Adorabeezle gets a great start as well, and takes second from Taffyta as she actually falls outside the top 10 with an issue. POWERUPS APPEAR! Gloyd grabs the first one, and gets a pumpkin catapult for his efforts. He spins backwards, fires and...

"Sticky Wipplesnit, OUT"

...the announcer says it best. He hits Sticky Wipplesnit. But in the time that it takes for him to spin back around, Candlehead takes the lead, as they go up the stairs to the second, and through the hall to the third. It seems like this could be a fast race. Gloyd looks to the outside on the next set of stairs, but Candlehead seems determined to hold him off.

"SWEET SEEKERS!"

Vanellope grabs a Sweet Seekers power up and launches. Direct hit on Adorabeezle, Swizzle, and Gloyd.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop, OUT! Swizzle Mellarky, OUT! Gloyd Orangeboar, OUT!"

She now goes to work on Candlehead, but not without Company. Taffyta is working her way up. She's on Vanellope's rear bumper. They are so close right now, it's not even funny. Maybe one one-hundreth of a second separates them. Taffyta gets a good launch off of the stairs though, as they come up to the top level. Candlehead has pulled away now and is already making her way back towards the front of the mansion.

A driver we really haven't talked about today is Rancis Fluggerbutter. He's in 4th. He's steadily and, since it's a Halloween track I have to say this, CREEPILY making his way up towards the battle for 2nd.

Back at the front Candlehead is checking out on the field. She comes out of the last corner and... across the line! Halfway!

First half recap, this week brought to you by Reese's. Reese's, the official sponsor of Rancis Fluggerbutter. Here on Gloyd's track the racing is tight. Gloyd himself is out though, as he took a sweet seeker to the rear end. That same attack got Adorabeezle and Swizzle while an earlier attack BY Gloyd nailed Sticky and put him out.

The 3 remaining recolors are all in the top 9. Torvald Batterbutter currently runs in 5th, Crutisella Flugpucker currently runs 8th, and Nougetsia Brumblestain is running in the 9th positon.

Back to the battle for 2nd, Rancis has caught up and is working on Taffyta. She tries blocking, but makes the move at the wrong time! Taffyta up and into the outside wall! That's gotta hurt. The damage is incredible, and she will not be able to return.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge, OUT!"

This puts Rancis into the p3 position, working on Vanellope.

Nothing new at the front as Candlehead is doing great. Coming off the jump at the top, she looks to have this completely under control. Coming around to the front... She crosses the line! CANDLEHEAD WINS HERE AT THE HAUNTED MANOR!

Full rundown, points afterwords

1st. Candlehead (Amaris-the-Demon) 15 pts

2nd. Vanellope Von Schweetz (Sicomba) 14 pts

3rd. Rancis Fluggerbutter (Marioguy681) 13 pts

4th. Torvald Batterbutter (VanillaButter) 12 pts

5th. Jubileena Bing-Bing (CartoonCaster21) 11 pts

6th. Crutisella Flugpucker (LegendofZeldaFreak) 10 pts

7th. Crumbelina DiCaramello (Iluvvanellopevonschweetz) 9 pts

8th. Minty Zaki (dorumon-9000) 8 pts

9th. Nougestia Brumblestain (Smokescreen2814) 7 pts

10th. Snowanna Rainbeau (Swiftshadow2000) 6 pts

11th. Taffyta Muttonfudge (nacho252) 5 pts

12th Gloyd Orangeboar (Agent BM) 4 pts

13th Swizzle Mellarky (The Not-so-Ultimate Writer) 3 pts

14th Adorabeezle Winterpop (Raccon Girl) 2 pts

15th Sticky Wipplesnit (PrankK1ng) 1 pt

POINTS AS THEY RUN

T1- Rancis (28)

T1- Candlehead (28)

3 - Jubileena (21)

4 - Torvald (20)

5 - Taffyta (19)

T6- Snowanna (17)

T6- Crutisella (17)

T8- Gloyd (16)

T8- Nougestia (16)

10- Vanellope (15)

11- Crumbelina (12)

12- Minty (10)

13- Swizzle (8)

14- Sticky (7)

15- Adorabeezle (6)

* * *

**Alright. So there is race 2. The battle is FAR from over. this is 2/8 races done. Yes, there will be 8 races. ANYTHING can happen. Adorabeezle could come and win it with only having 6 right now! We'll just have to see what happens!**


	4. RACE 3! Mountain Loop-De-Loop

[Race 3]

Race 1? In the books.

Race 2? Done

Race 3? That's where we end up!

WELCOME to the Ice Cream Mountains! Adorabeezle lives here, and therefore this is considered her track. However, she did not end up on the pole. THAT award goes to Vanellope, beating Adorabeezle by 1/1000th of a second. Here is the full lineup from qualifying.

ROW 1: Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Taffyta, Rancis, Swizzle, Sticky, Minty

ROW 2: Candlehead, Crutisella, Gloyd, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Torvald, Jubileena, Nougestia

Alright, again, I'm Marioguy681, the color commentator for this.

Now, here are some track details. This track stars at the base of the Ice Cream Mountains. It works its way up the leftmost mountain, twirling around it. Then it goes through the top, and there is a jump where the racers make their way to the next mountain, and they do about 5 more jumps and start working downward on the rightmost mountain, coming around and come back to the line.

This will be a 3 lap race because it is so short of a track.

"3,2,1, BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACIN BOYS AND GIRLS!"

The announcer says it best, GREEN FLAG! As the contenders make their way up and 'round the first mountain. Torvald got a great start, and has pushed Rancis up to the lead, but it looks like he wants it, and he passes Rancis. Torvald the leader, but here comes Candlehead. She seems to have it under control as they start going across the multi-jumps.

There are actually no powerups on this track because it's so short. So it's race for the front, or be trapped back in the pack, as Taffyta and Snowanna are. They are running 14/15th respectively. They try catching up to Jubileena, but she pulls away. This is a hard track to muster anything on, and it's also very slippery. AS PROVEN! Up in the 5th Position Sticky puts his (her?) kart into the outside wall, destroying the right side of it.

"Sticky Wipplesnit, OUT!"

I figured as much, that was a hard lick. Just hope Sticky is alright. Anyways, back to the race, the leaders have crossed into lap 2, as Candlehead has actually taken the lead, but not by much. Torvald is there! Rancis has faded back, clearly trying to battle the track. It has actually started snowing on the track here, and that does not favor anyone, with the exception of Adorabeezle, as she has snow tires and can easily get through this track, but she fell back early because she didn't get all that great of a start, so it's going to be a chore to come up and take the #1 spot.

We haven't really talked about the recolors much, other than Torvald and Sticky. Sticky is obviously out, and Torvald remains in the 2nd position, steady with Candlehead. But, Crutisella and Nougestia haven't done all that well. They right now run 9th and 10th, ahead of Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Taffyta and Snowanna. Gloyd hasn't actually done anything.

WHOA WHOA WHOA! A driver has pulled off to the side of the track. it looks like it's Rancis, but with these conditions, I can't really tell. It's a full-out Blizzard now. Conditions? Can't see! I think that this race will be called. If WE can't see anything, it's a safe bet that THEY can't see anything out on the track.

"EVERYONE HALT! THE RACE IS DONE! IT HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED! EVERYONE STAYS IN CURRENT POSITION!"

Alright, with that happening, let's look at the full rundown for who finished where!

1st- Candlehead (Amaris-the-Demon) 15 pts

2nd- Torvald (VanillaButter) 14 pts

3rd- Rancis (Marioguy681) 13 pts

4th- Vanellope (Sicomba) 12 pts

5th- Swizzle (The Not-so-Ultimate Writer) 11 pts

6th- Jubileena (CartoonCaster21) 10 pts

7th- Crumbelina (Iluvvanellopevonschweetz) 9 pts

8th- Minty (dorumon-9000) 8 pts

9th- Crutesella (LegendofZeldaFreak) 7 pts

10th- Nougestia (Smokescreen2814) 6 pts

11th- Gloyd (Agent BM) 5 pts

12th- Adorabeezle (Raccon Girl) 4 pts

13th- Snowanna (Swiftshadow2000) 3 pts

14th- Taffyta (nacho252) 2 pts

15th- Sticky (PrankK1ng) 1 pt

PTS:

1- Candlehead (43)

2- Rancis (41)

3- Torvald (34)

4- Jubileena (31)

5- Vanellope (27)

6- Crutisella (24)

7- Nougestia (22)

T8- Taffyta (21)

T8- Gloyd (21)

T8- Crumbelina (21)

11- Snowanna (20)

12- Swizzle (19)

13- Minty (18)

14- Adorabeezle (10)

15- Sticky (8)

* * *

**3 races in, and the points are heating up! Now with 2 wins, Candlehead leads the standings, but there are 8 races on the schedule, ANYTHING can happen, and anything WILL happen! Sabotage, Usage of Shortcuts, Rivalries! Don't trust your friends, don't trust competitors! Don't even trust ME! OK, that might be taking it to the extreme, but it's implementing what I mean!**

**Alright everyone, see you for race 4, as well as Taffyta's Wish CH. 6!**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	5. RACE 4! DCM Circuit

[Race 4]

"You've Gone Too Far

Who do you think you are?

Is this what you came for?

Well, THIS MEANS WAR!"

Hello everyone! Marioguy681 in the booth here just blastin out to a little NICKELBACK! The song is This Means War, and right here, right now, THAT is being made the title for this series!

3/8 Races in, and the points are TIGHT. And when I say tight, I mean tight between the first 2, then everyone else has kinda simmered down. BUT! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! That has become the motto for this, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!

OK, starting this week, we are going to do a featured driver of the week. This week's Driver: Candlehead. Candlehead has won the last 2 races, but has had a little luck. She seems to be setting up a great run towards the end, but only has a 2 point lead over Rancis.

Oh, and not to mention she has GRABBED THE POLE for today's still haven't said anything about the track itself yet. Today's track takes us around the Kart Bakery for the most part. The start is behind the Kart Bakery, then the competitors go around it to the front where Beard Papa is waiting, and make their way towards Diet Cola Mountain, go around it, and head back to the line.

There is one major shortcut here, but only ONE racer knows about it, Vanellope Von Schweetz. It's going to be tough, but these competitors are tougher!

ALRIGHT! Let's take a full look at the rundown of qualifying.

1st- Candlehead

2nd- Swizzle

3rd- Vanellope

4th- Crumbelina

5th- Taffyta

6th- Rancis

7th- Sticky

8th- Minty

9th- Nougestia

10th- Jubileena

11th- Gloyd

12th- Torvald

13th- Adorabeezle

14th- Crutisella

15th- Snowanna

Alright, let's go GREEN FLAG RACING! 2 LAPS+15 COMPETITORS=WILD WILD RACING!

"3...2...1..."

The announcer has paused. I don't know what for, to build up the tension? Couldn't tell me

"GO!"

They're off! Powerups are on this track, and there are some new ones in the mix. Candlehead gets the first one of those.

"CINNAMISSILES"

The Cinnamissiles are powerups that are homing devices, they are Cinnamon Rockets (Missiles WHATEVER). Candlehead turns around, fires, and...

"Minty Zaki, OUT!"

She NAILS Minty Zaki, who was in 4th at the time, but she finishes 15th.

Sticky grabs another new powerup, the Nesquik Smokescreen. It's basically what it sounds like it is. A smokescreen that is made up of Nesquik Mix. It can confuse opponents that's for sure! Don't ask me HOW, but it really does. Sticky has let the Smokescreen go, and Taffyta has nowhere to go, gets involved in it, and is up into the outside wall, off track.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge, OUT!"

The final powerup box goes to Vanellope, and it's the Syrup Stopper.

"SYRUP STOPPER!"

The syrup stopper is Hershey's Syrup, but as an oil slick, and if you get into the middle of it, the kart will STOP and go ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE! She lets it go, but is in 10th currently, so nobody hits it.

Back at the front Sticky has caught and passed Torvald for 2nd as Torvald's engine has started smoking, like it has blown up. Sticky SNICKERS as she passes Torvald, almost like she DID that to him. I can't be sure, but it's definitely a possibility. Torvald has come to a stop.

"Torvald Batterbutter, OUT!"

Torvald's engine has expired then. She's going to take a BIG hit in the standings. She WAS 3rd coming into this race, but will NOT be there anymore, or at least there is a REALLY slim chance, but it's doubtful.

But now let's talk about a few of the drivers that we don't normally talk about. Swizzle Malarkey and Gloyd Orangeboar are more than deserving.

Gloyd currently is ahead of Swizzle, but the two boys are working together to catch the OTHER boy in Sugar Rush, Rancis Fluggerbutter. Currently, they all run 4th-6th, behind Vanellope, Sticky, and Candlehead, but ahead of Crumbelina and Snowanna.

Uh oh, Vanellope gets a sweet seeker attack, but instead of firing it AHEAD of her, because she is pretty far behind the front 2, she turns around and fires it at the 3 boys, Rancis dodges, but the other 2 aren't so lucky.

"Swizzle Malarkey, OUT! Gloyd Orangeboar, OUT!"

Back at the front, Candlehead has crossed the line and taken to lap 2. So, here's the first half recap brought to you by Reese's.

POWERUPS! They have played a pivotal role so far, and have not disappointed. 5 racers out on lap one, and if anything is to occur, there could yet be another 5 out on lap 2 as well!

Candlehead looks to continue her recent dominance, going for 3 in a row. Can she do it? She currently is running 1st, rounding Diet Cola Mountain again.

That was your first half recap. Vanellope, running in 3rd, has gotten another new powerup, the Rocket Boosters. The name is again quite literal. They make you go SUPER fast, instead of normal top speed, competitors can (if used correctly) go about 110 miles per hour (IDK what that is in Kilometers, you can do that if you fancy, I'm not). She uses this to her advantage as she has passed Sticky now, but will NOT be able to catch Candlehead.

Candlehead is one turn away from 3 in a row, and she does it! CANDLEHEAD MAKES IT 3 WINS IN A ROW, AND TAKES AN EVEN LARGER POINTS LEAD!

Back to Sticky/Vanellope, Sticky turns Vanellope into the outside wall, as her kart hits the wall HARD. The Engine has fallen out even. This causes Vanellope to be out, and so she gets out and goes over to Sticky. This won't have a positive effect/outcome. Vanellope grabs Sticky and puts her in a chokehold, causing Sticky's entire Face to turn blue. Van releases Sticky, and shoves her off track into the taffy swamp on the other side of the railing.

"AND STAY DOWN!" Vanellope yells at Sticky. Who woulda guessed Van had that in her? I said watch your backs, and this proves why! Tempers OVERFLOWING! This little skirmish ends up as the officials will hold Van in her position, but Sticky will be moved to the rear for finishing since he was the one that really instigated the fight.

So, let's take a look at Finishing Order:

1st. Candlehead (15)

2nd. Vanellope (14)

3rd. Rancis (13)

4th. Crumbelina (12)

5th. Jubileena (11)

6th. Adorabeezle (10)

7th. Snowanna (9)

8th. Nougestia (8)

9th. Crutisella (7)

(6)

11th. Gloyd (5)

12th. Swizzle (4)

13th. Torvald (3)

14th. Taffyta (2)

15th. Minty (1)

POINTS:

1. Candlehead (58)

2. Rancis (54)

3. Jubileena (42)

4. Vanellope (41)

5. Torvald (37)

6. Crumbelina (33)

7. Crutisella (31)

8. Nougestia (30)

9. Snowanna (29)

10. Gloyd (26)

T11. Taffyta (23)

T11. Swizzle (23)

13. Adorabeezle (20)

14. Minty (19)

15. Sticky (14)

* * *

**ALRIGHT! HALFWAY HOME! Will Candlehead continue her dominance? Or can someone stop it?**

**AS YOU PROBABLY NOTICED, I did not put usernames, well, Frankly, I'm tired of that, it got tedious FAST, so I decided to stop doing it. You know who you picked, if you don't, check earlier races.**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	6. RACE 5! Loop-De-Hoop (NIGHT RACE)

[Race 5]

"You've Gone Too Far

Who do you think you are?

Is this what you came for?

Well, THIS MEANS WAR!"

Who doesn't love a little NICKELBACK to end/start their day? I can't think of anyone! Race 5 is here, and it is a little bit of a confusing track, but not really. It's a track that has a loop in it, and crosses over itself a couple of times. It's mentally confusing, so the marshmallows have generously put Arrow signs up to notify the contenders how they are supposed to go around the track.

Alright, now for our driver spotlight. This is a new segment, and since it is, this is the first one, and we will be doing one every week. Today's driver: Vanellope Von Schweetz. After a skirmish coming to the line last week, she got into it with Sticky. We have actually pulled her aside for a few questions. So, here she is.

"Hello"

"Hello Vanellope, how are you?"

"Tired! We should have just rescheduled the race!"

"Well, that's not my choice!'

"I never said it was!"

"OK OK, Jeez! Alright, so I'm sure the people watching out there are wondering all about the burning question. Have you made peace with Sticky, or are you still going after her?"

"I learned ONE thing at the end of the last race. I'm gonna run her off of the track every chance I can from now till the end of the year. EVERY CHANCE I GOT!"

"Alright, from the start of the season, you've been making improvements, moving up the standings a little bit at a time. With 4 races to go, are you paying attention to the standings at all? Or are you laid back thinking you still have time?"

"Well, we're halfway through the season already, so of course we're worried, but we're not STRESSED particularly. 4 races isn't particularly LONG, but when the season is only 8 races long, there is really no WORRY needed for say."

"Alright. What do you think of Candlehead's recent dominance?"

"I'm not sure how to respond to that. I think that she's been doing good, that's obvious. It's tough out there with 15 drivers all going for the win. To win ONCE in 8 races is an achievement, to win twice, even bigger, let alone in a ROW, but THREE IN A ROW? That's unprecedented! Unspeakable! They are obviously doing something, and I just wish I knew what. Someone needs to stop her, and I'm hoping I'm just the one and I can do it today!"

"Alright, final question. What's up with you? I mean you haven't used your glitch for this at all? You know you easily COULD, but yet you don't. Why is that?"

"Well, It's almost like it's cheating, and I don't really want to be known as a CHEATER. (Vanellope Stops and Yawns) It doesn't live up to what I have in mind, so I think that it's something that I can only do in must-do situations."

"Alright. Thanks for talking to us Vanellope! Good luck out there with this night race! Don't fall asleep!"

"10-4! I'll do my best! Thanks for having me!"

Alright, now with Vanellope gone, we can turn the page and look at qualifying!

1st- Crumbelina

2nd- Torvald

3rd- Gloyd

4th- Swizzle

5th- Taffyta

6th- Nougestia

7th- Vanellope

8th- Rancis

9th- Adorabeezle

10th- Sticky

11th- Snowanna

12th- Jubileena

13th- Minty

14th- Crutisella

15th- Candlehead

Alright, let's go racin Boys and Girls! This is going to be a ONE lap race. It's a NIGHT race is the reasoning behind that. We're racing at midnight. Everyone wants to get home and go to sleep. It wasn't SUPPOSED to be this late, but rain set in delaying the race.

"3,2,1, GO GO GO! GREEN!"

THEY'RE OFF! Coming into turn 1, Vanellope actually has taken the lead on the outside. She said it's not a MUST win, but she'd try her best. Uh oh, Sweet Seekers for Jubileena.

"SWEET SEEKERS!"

She fires, as she is currently in LAST, so she has a great chance to hit at least one person.

"Candlehead, OUT! Rancis Fluggerbutter, OUT! Taffyta Muttonfudge, OUT!"

WOW! Jubileena can REALLY make up points this race. She was sitting in 3rd coming in. She knocked out the front 2 points people with that attack. SOMEONE will stop Candlehead today, the only question, WHO? Vanellope continues to lead, as she goes into the loop. Up and back down, with powerups at the top. She grabs one, and releases it right away, knowing what it will be, Syrup Stopper. A perfect spot for it as well. Up top, racers can fall off of the loop and crash to the ground if they get stopped. Vanellope will be looking to cause just that.

"Swizzle Malarkey, OUT! Gloyd Orangeboar, OUT! Torvald Batterbutter, OUT!"

3 more drivers out due to one attack! Vanellope has grabbed ANOTHER powerup box, and this one is a new Item.

"Hot Spot!"

The Hot Spot item is a Hot Tamale landmine, run over it, and BOOM! You're out! It's also tough to see on this track, being the track is RED, but with it being dark, it radiates. So, it stands out EASILY. But, coming off of the last turn, VANELLOPE WINS!

Results: (Points will be added after race 6!)

1st- Vanellope (15)

2nd- Crumbelina (14)

3rd- Sticky (13)

4th- Crutisella (12)

5th- Snowanna (11)

6th- Minty (10)

7th- Nougestia (9)

8th- Adorabeezle (8)

9th- Jubileena (7)

10th- Torvald (6)

11th- Gloyd (5)

12th- Swizzle (4)

13th- Rancis (3)

14th- Taffyta (2)

15th- Candlehead (1)

There's Race 5. We are now OVER HALFWAY! Not much has changed on the leaderboard for points up top. Will it be Candlehead or Rancis hoisting the cup? Can someone pull off an upset? Find out during the remainder of the 2nd half of the 1st RRR Season! Why does that line give a hint towards there being a 2nd season? Oh yeah, it's because there WILL be! Once this season is finished up, S2 will shortly follow!

* * *

**ALRIGHT! OVER HALFWAY HOME! WE'RE IN THE HOMESTRETCH!**

**Sorry for no points, I just got lazy! Plus, I have been BOMBARDED with Homework!**

**Next Update: Taffy's Wish Ch. 5/6 (I forgot which Chapter!)**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	7. RACE 6! Crash Alley

[Race 6]

"You've Gone Too Far

Who do you think you are?

Is this what you came for?

Well, THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

Go to youtube and /watch?v=43xBuROHby4 to see the track for today's race!

* * *

RACE 6! Never felt so good! Before we get involved into the race though, we've gotta take an in depth look at something. This week, we don't have ONE featured driver. Try TWO! This weeks featured drivers are: Sticky Wipplesnit and Vanellope Von Schweetz!

These two have had a rivalry going for the past couple of weeks, and over the past week, the drivers have placed displeasure with one another. Let's take a look at some of the things that were said...

"If Vanellope Thinks She can get off easy, She's got another thing comin!"- Sticky

"I don't know how this started, but if it doesn't get resolved soon, and I mean SOON, it'll affect all of us. But first Sticky better be taught a lesson! Team Van all the way!"- Jubileena

"What the hell is Van thinking fucking with Sticky? Sticky's gonna fucking DESTROY her!"- CH

"Sticky Better Be Prepared for a good old fashioned kick in the ass!"- Vanellope

So as you can see, drivers are now taking SIDES as to who they think will win this argument! Who do you think it'll be? Post in your review! And actually, more profane was used, but we tried to cut it down for the little tikes out there.

Alright, so we need to run down points, but we'll save that for the end. First we need to rundown qualifying.

1st- Nougestia

2nd- Sticky

3rd- Vanellope

4th- Candlehead

5th- Taffyta

6th- Rancis

7th- Swizzle

8th- Crumbelina

9th- Minty

10th- Snowanna

11th- Crutisella

12th- Torvald

13th- Gloyd

14th- Adorabeezle

15th- Jubileena

Alright, so that makes that. 4 laps of racing, 15 drivers, 1 TIGHT track with jumps and turns at each end. Add all this up and it's a recipe for disaster! THAT I can assure you!

Alright, we're going down to the track for the DROP OF THE GREEN!

"Boogity Boogity Boogity! Let's Go Racin Boys And Girls!"

The drivers are off! Sticky and Vanellope are banging Door to door right away. Does this surprise anyone? Nope!

Rancis and Candlehead didn't get great starts but are making their way through the field. It's gonna be a close race, this we all know. The drivers come off of turn 2, at least the leader does. Jubileena, the current leader although she started last, comes out of 2, but accidentally goes wide and nails Torvald. Causing significant damage to both of their karts are Vanellope and Sticky yet. Stick is shoving Vanellope into the outside wall, not knowing where the boundary lies. Somewhere is all she knows

The leader, now Taffyta, comes out of Turn 2 YET AGAIN, meaning that we're 1.5 laps in out of 4. This race is going to be mentally challenging, keep your kart in the right lane down the straightaway, and in the corner don't go too fast or you're in the wall. This is proven because Torvald nails the outside wall. HARD! Taffyta has started banging her head against her steering wheel from mental fatigue. Only a few drivers can be spot on, and they won't be every time.

The lead has shifted yet again, this time to Candlehead. Her dominance is a wonder to all. She comes out of 4 looking smooth, but we can see she's not. She's got one hand on the side of her head while going down the straightaway. This MIGHT be to keep it from moving, but I believe it's to help with mental fatigue.

Currently 2nd and 3rd are the two drivers we never thought would be there: Vanellope and Sticky. Of course they are still going door to door against each other as well. Van runs Sticky into the outside wall intentionally though, and Sticky gets destroyed.

On the scoreboard this appears, because there IS no announcer this week, he's on vacation.

"STICKY WIPPLESNIT IS WRECKED!"

So, Van has won this round, but don't expect Sticky to take kindly to that. ANYWHO, near the back, Jubileena is having a tough time. She tried to drift around the corner and hit the inside wall, destroying the front of the kart. She can still drive though, it's just tough to.

OOH! In the Straightaway Taffyta, coming off of Turn 2, went a little bit too far, causing a HUGE hit with Adorabeezle. Taffyta got airborne, but then about 7 more drivers piled into the wreck. It... wasn't pretty. Up on the scoreboard the following appears

"ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP

SWIZZLE MALARKEY

GLOYD ORANGEBOAR

CRUMBELINA DICARAMELLO

CRUTISELLA FLUGPUCKER

MINTY ZAKI

TORVALD BATTERBUTTER

TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE

ARE ALL WRECKED!"

This puts few drivers on the track left, so it'll be pretty easy. That's not to say these drivers won't still experience mental fatigue. Vanellope has started slacking off due to M.F. and Rancis catches and passes her. Candlehead has slowed down about 10 seconds and Rancis is coming up on her.

Rancis to the lead! As soon as Candlehead gets news of this, she guns it, because there is only 1 (technically 2) turn(s) left.

They exit 4, and it's close. PHOTO FINISH! The judges are gonna go back and look at the tape to see who won. In the meantime, let's go get an interview from down on the track. Taffyta has been released from the Care Center beside the track, let's see if we can get her in here.

MG: "Welcome Taffyta. How are you feeling?"

T:"Well... about as good as I can I guess. I've been diagnosed with a broken arm is all, so it's not too bad. However, this means I have to bail on next week's race."

MG: "I was just about to ask you about that. How much are you gonna miss it?"

T: "Well, of course you never like to be in the stands, especially when you know you could be out there. It'll be tough, but I'm tougher. I WILL be back for race 8 though! I will finish off this season. I don't care what a doctor says. I never listen to them anyways!"

MG: "Alright. What... uh what do you think went wrong?"

T: "It's tough to tell. The steering in my Kart had been going out. So that obviously had part of it. I don't know if it went COMPLETELY out, or if I just oversteered the corner. I had done that a couple of times already before that point, so it's very much possible."

MG: "Alright, it's no secret that you have a crush on Rancis. Would you rather have him win this photo finish or your best friend in Candlehead?"

T: "Ooh... that's tough. Probably... uh... i don't really know. Probably Candle, because I've known her for so long and know she is completely, and I mean fucking COMPLETELY involved in winning. She... gets angry otherwise. I'm just saying that much."

CH: *Comes walking up and yanks microphone out of Taffyta's hands* You better fucking believe it! I was the fucking winner of this fucking race! Rancis can deny it all he wants, but I was the fucking winner! ME! Somebody give me my fucking tropy now! NOW I SAID! *Throws Microphone at Taffyta and runs off to go grab trophy*

MG: Uh... that was Candlehead everyone, making an... unexpected appearance today. Hopefully she gets what she wants... WELL, WE JUST GOT WORD! RANCIS IS THE WINNER OF THIS RACE! How's that make ya feel Taffy?

T: "Uh... I think that it's a motherfuckin lie. I think this race was fuckin rigged. Candle had that! She was at least an inch in front of him across the line!

MG: Thank you Taffyta for your insight *Escorts Taffyta out of booth* Finally. That creep is gone, so here is the final finishing order

1 Rancis (15)

2 Candlehead (14)

3 Vanellope (13)

4 Nougetsia (12)

5 Snowanna (11)

6 Jubileena (10)

7 Adorabeezle (9)

8 Swizzle (8)

9 Gloyd (7)

10 Crumbelina (6)

11 Crutisella (5)

12 Minty (4)

13 Torvald (3)

14 Taffyta (2)

15 Sticky (1)

The points totals after this race look like this (I'M TOO LAZY TO ORGANIZE THEM!):

3. Vanellope (69)

5. Crumbelina (53)

14. Sticky (28)

8. Crutisella (48)

T6. Snowanna (51)

13. Minty (33)

T6. Nougestia (51)

12. Adorabeezle (37)

4. Jubileena (59)

9. Torvald (46)

11. Gloyd (38)

10. Swizzle (45)

2. Rancis (72)

15. Taffyta (27)

1. Candlehead (73)

So, as you can see It's back to a ONE POINT GAP for the lead. Candle and Rancis are neck and neck.

WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT COME RACE 8, BUT RACE 7 IS NEXT!

* * *

**ALRIGHT! RACE 6 IS DONE! SORRY FOR IT BEING SO, SO, SO, SO (2,000 SO'S LATER) SO LATE! I've been working on other stuff.**

**RACE 7 SHOULD (HOPEFULLY) BE UP ON IT'S CORRECT DATE, NEXT WEEK!**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	8. RACE 7! Sugar Beach

[Race 7]

"You've Gone Too Far

Who do you think you are?

Is this what you came for?

Well, THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

WELCOME! WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME to RACE 7! This race takes us to one of the more... UNUSUAL places in Sugar Rush: Sugar Beach (COMPLETELY original name).

OK, at this point it's pretty much a 3 person fight for the title, let's take a look at who they are. These 3 are our DRIVER SPOTLIGHTS for this week. Candlehead, Rancis, Vanellope

Candlehead has 4 wins on the season, and that's just SO FAR. There's 2 races left! Who knows if she can get yet ANOTHER win. If you predicted her to win the championship, you're probably right.

But she has some FIERCE competition. Always staying just A LITTLE bit behind Candle is long time friend Rancis Fluggerbutter. Rancis has been in Candle's shadow throughout this season of the RRR, but has kept pace. Only 1 point separates him from Candle. He started strong with winning race 1, but hasn't had a win since...

Then you have the 3rd placer. Vanellope Von Schweetz. Her journey to the top has been nothing short of amazing. She started out race 1 coming in dead last. Since then, she has steadily moved up into the top 3 in points, and now sits at 69. While OF COURSE that number can be mistaken for SOMETHING ELSE, it's actually her gateway you could call it. She sits with 69 points and the leader only has 75. 2 races can easily catch her up! Heck it can all come to this race, she can pass Candle here if Candle has a bad race.

ANYWHO, enough dilly-dallying. Let's take a look at today's STARTING ORDER!

1st- Candle

2nd- Rancis

(THIS IS ALL DONE BY POINTS AFTER RACE 6... SO YEAH. THE PLACE YOU START IS WHERE YOU ARE IN POINTS RIGHT NOW!)

3rd- Vanellope

4th- Jubileena

5th- Crumbelina

6th- Snowanna

7th- Nougestia

8th- Crutisella

9th- Torvald

10th- Swizzle

11th- Gloyd

12th- Adorabeezle

13th- Minty

14th- Sticky

Now, some of you may be wondering why there is no 15th place. If you can remember back to last week, Taffyta said she had to step out of the car for this week, and she REFUSES to let anyone else in the ride.

So, with that being said, time for the track to be seen. This weeks track, a figure 8. BUT, this figure 8 has something special. The intersection... well it has ramps. It's a FIGURE 8 JUMP RACE!

The drivers have taken their place on the grid. This week, we will have a guest commentator. The driver who is NOT driving this week, TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE! *Taffyta walks into Booth with a Cast on* Hello Taffyta, welcome back.

T: Thank you Marioguy. I'm glad to be back. I just wish I could be out there on the field. It's gonna be tough to just watch, but I'll manage.

MG: How bad are ya gonna miss it? I mean racing? For this week

T: Well, I don't really know. I probably NEEDED the break anyways.

MG: Alright. Let's go down to the field and get ready for the start of the race, shall we?

T: Sounds like a plan!

"3,2,1, GO! BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY. LET'S GO RACING BOYS AND GIRLS!"

T: The Announcer says it. The drivers take off, diving into turn 1. This track here on the beach is a BITCH (hey, that rhymes!) to get around. The sand can get stuck in your motor, causing it to overheat, or worse yet, just completely BLOW UP, leaving you without a kart and therefore, out of the race. TRUST ME, I would know. It's happened to me NUMEROUS times.

MG: Come to think of it, last time we were HERE it happened to you.

T: Mm-hmm. But enough of talking about me and the past, let's talk about the race. Coming off of Turn 4 already is Torvald, the leader. Wait, he's got it perfect to... BAM! OOH! Only lap 1 out of 3 and already a HUGE CRASH! Torvald nails Nougetsia, and Rancis and Crumbelina pile into the wreck. One of the points leaders is OUT! This pretty much opens the door for Candlehead to win the series, unless Vanellope can muster up a good finish.

MG: Yes, that's a great way to describe it. There is nothing more sickening than to hear the following words:

"NOUGESTIA, OUT!

RANCIS, OUT!

CRUMBELINA, OUT!

TORVLAD, OUT!"

I know this personally. I... well I did once race in a league, just not this one. Anywho, looking back at the field, Van and Sticky are door to door.

T: THIS WON'T END WELL! Sticky is just SHOVING Van to the right side of the ramp, which, when they go off it... wait a minute... THERE IT IS! Sticky causes Van to miss the landing ramp and instead do a nosedive into the ground. End over end goes Van, causing her SIGNIFICANT damage, and possibly being out of the race.

MG: I know she's out. With that much damage, there's no way she WON'T ! She is THROWN from her Kart, as she lands, the kart lands ON her. OW! She gets up but can barely stand. She falls back down immediately. It's a good thing she was at the back of the pack. This is gonna be a walk in the park for Candlehead now, pretty much opening up the door for her to win.

"VANELLOPE, OUT!"

MG: Called it!

T: *eye roll* Back to the action now, and it looks like Sticky, without Van in the race, is cruising through the field, straight up to 2nd. She looks like she'll simmer down there for a while.

MG: But mid pack, drivers aren't simmering down. Gloyd, Swizzle, and Adorabeezle battle for the 4th, 5th, and 6th spots. However, doing this causes them all to be slower than normal, and Jubileena and Snowanna make it through and past them with ease. Snowanna passes Jubileena on the inside though.

T: Adorabeezle has really slowed down. Something tells me she's not intending to. I believe that she has some of this sugary sand in the engine block, causing it to be much slower.

MG: By the white smoke, I'd say that thing Done blowed up, what about you?

T: Oh it did. That one's a no-brainer. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that smoke in racing is NEVER good... unless the winner is doing a burnout of course. The smoke is filling up the track as well, so she pulls off the track, but the smoke is lingering. FINAL LAP THOUGH! The leader, continuing her streak of GREAT finishes, unless of course she fucks it up, is none other than CANDLEHEAD!

MG: We needn't really TALK about her, because she's just so... good? Is that the right word? Lucky? Well either way, she's the class of the field today. She comes into 3, BUT GOES WIDE! INTO THE WATER! She needs to pull it out and FAST before Sticky comes. Sticky jumps the jump, trying to catch up, but Candle pulls back on JUST in time. She remains the leader as the two leave turn 4. They are door to door hitting the jump and... Candle lands first.

T: It's still a long way to the end of the race though. A 500 feet straightaway. Sticky has the petal to the metal, quite literally. Going down, it's apparent neither will give ANYTHING. Candle holds just a small lead and... CROSSES THE LINE! CANDLEHEAD WINS! Try 5/7 NOW! SHE SHOOTS ABOVE 50%! WOW!

MG: WHAT A RACE! A THRILLING FINISH AS WELL! Now, about Sticky. This is, believe it or not, HER BEST FINISH EVER! She has NEVER come 2nd before! That's GOTTA feel like a win for her. Here's your full finishing order

1. Candle (15)

2. Sticky (14)

3. Snowanna (13)

4. Jubileena (12)

(11)

6. Swizzle (10)

7. Crutisella (9)

8. Minty (8)

9. Adorabeezle (7)

10. Vanellope (6)

11. Torvald (5)

12. Crumbelina (4)

13. Rancis (3)

14. Nougestia (2)

Points shakedown like... THIS!

1. Candle (98)

13. Sticky (42)

5. Snowanna (64)

4. Jubileena (71)

T10. Gloyd (49)

8. Swizzle (55)

T6. Crutisella (57)

14. Minty (41)

12. Adorabeezle (44)

T2. Vanellope (75)

T10. Torvald (49)

T6. Crumbelina (57)

T2. Rancis (75)

9. Nougestia (53)

15. Taffyta (27)

So, as you can see, even though she can't collect the trophy till NEXT week, the points champion has been CROWNED! THIS YEAR'S RRR POINTS CHAMPION IS CANDLEHEAD!

She has a 23 point lead right now, which is UNREACHABLE with just ONE RACE LEFT! One race, that is IT! Can you BELIEVE IT? I surely can't! This season FLEW by. Maybe there'll more races next year? (hint, hint)

So, with that, Candlehead has completed just what she wanted to do. Come in, DOMINATE, win the championship, and try to defend next year. She did that with... STYLE. That's the right word indeed.

LOOK FORWARD TO RACE 8. We're goin back to the basics... if ya know what I mean...

* * *

**CANDLEHEAD! LOCKING UP THE TITLE! CONGRATS! Anyways, race 8 should be up... yet this week actually.**

**I will put up the signups for S2 Up this week yet as well! Those'll probably be up... sometime BEFORE race 8. Maybe tomorrow.  
**

**The Story's title will be RRR S2, so yeah. Pretty self explanatory if you ask me**

**Alright, that pretty much wraps it up. Again, congrats to Candlehead on the win AND Championship!**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	9. RACE 8! Back To The Basics (FINAL RACE!)

[RACE 8]

* * *

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win  
Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing  
Should've seen it coming  
It had to happen sometime  
But you went and brought a knife  
To an all out gun fight_

And the only thing to save  
Is the banner that you wave  
To be wrapped around your grave

You've gone too far

_Who do you think you are  
__Is this what you came for  
__Well this means war__  
_

_Say anything you want  
But talk will get you nowhere  
The only thing you've brought was psychological warfare  
Well there's no getting out  
And now you got to wonder  
Who will dig you out when you're six feet under_

_And the only thing to save_  
_Is the banner that you wave_  
_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far_  
_Who do you think you are_  
_Is this what you came for_  
_Well this means war_

_And the only thing to save_  
_Is the banner that you wave_  
_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far_  
_Who do you think you are_  
_Is this what you came for_  
_Well this means war_

_Well this means war_

* * *

WELCOME to race 8! The FINAL RACE of the RRR SEASON 1! This week, 15 drivers lay it all on the line for a chance to win... 1 MILLION DOLLARS! Yes, the winner of RACE 8 will win 1 MILLION DOLLARS! But we never said it'd be EASY. The road to the top will be harsh.

The track this week... we're back at Square 1. ROYAL RACEWAY! Yes, this week's race takes place at the ROYAL RACEWAY! Last time we were here, it was RANCIS who ended up in victory lane. Can he do it again? We'll just have to find out!

We have already crowned the champion for this season, and that driver is none other than miss... CANDLEHEAD! With a 23 point lead and only 1 race, she has the Championship.

This week, we have a guest commentator. No, it is NOT Taffyta, she is on the grid. This week, we will have our very special guest come in in just a moment. First, I have to describe them... I guess? I've been told that's normal protocol so...

This week's special guest is a person I have now known for a while. They have helped me out NUMEROUS times, not just with FF either. My dA for example. They are 116 years old, live in rural Hell (in a castle I might add) and is helping me with the story "Smile Into the Fear." Our special commentator this week is... AMARIS-THE-DEMON!

A-t-D: *walks into booth and puts headset on* Hello my mortals. So glad to be here.

MG: Hello. Is it correct that you don't know much about auto racing?

A-t-D: Yes, that's very true. I don't follow much of this stuff.

MG: I see, I see. Well, let's have a look down the starting grid, shall we?

* * *

THE STARTING GRID FOR THE FINAL RACE OF SEASON 1:

1ST- RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER

2ND- SWIZZLE MALARKEY

3RD- VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ

4TH- JUBILEENA BING-BING

5TH- CANDLEHEAD

6TH- TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE

7TH- ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP

8TH- MINTY ZAKI

9TH- TORVALD BATTERBUTTER

10TH- CRUTISELLA FLUGPUCKER

11TH- GLOYD ORANGEBOAR

12TH- CRUMBELINA DICARAMELLO

13TH- NOUGESTIA BRUMBLESTAIN

14TH- SNOWANNA RAINBEAU

15TH- STICKY WIPPLESNIT

* * *

MG: There's your starting grid! The racers have taken their positions down on the track, but we have a few minutes before the drop of the green, so it's time for our DRIVER SPOTLIGHT! This week's driver is CANDLEHEAD.

A-t-D: With 5 wins on the season, showing NOTHING but Dominance, she has clinched the title. Only one thing stands in her way now. This race. She will be looking for the all important, well it's not really important anymore, Win. She doesn't know what anything but a top 3 is basically. She had ONE bad race, but that was the night race.

MG: She has developed the... annoyance of would be pretty obvious. Everyone is jealous that she just KEEPS WINNING all the time... My prediction for her this week is yet another Top 3.

A-t-D: *rolls eyes* Yeah, but enough talk about this. Let's go down to the track. Looks like we're getting ready to go.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. WELCOME TO THE FINAL RACE OF THE RANDOM ROSTER RACE SEASON ONE! LET'S GET READY TO GO RACING!

3,2,1, LET'S GO RACING! BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! GREEN FLAG!"

MG: The Racers TAKE OFF! Down into Turn 1, Rancis holds the lead on the inside, but HERE COMES ADORABEEZLE! With that inside line on ROW 2, she EASILY slips by everyone and takes over 2nd.

A-t-D: OMG! Mid Pack, Cruitsella tries making a pass, that probably won't stick. And, she PULLS IT OFF! HOLY FUCK! SOMEHOW SHE MANAGES IT!

MG: This is EXCITING! Somehow, I have a feeling that there won't be but maybe 3 finishers. We're only not even one-fourth of a lap in, and already great action. Going for the 3rd spot, Minty Zaki is looking around Swizzle, and... Pulls it off. It's amazing what these drivers can do.

A-t-D: Check up with our champion, she is just riding around mid pack, not really contending. I think she does happen to be playing it smart though. Don't use your stuff up and get a disastrous finish, or just ride around and end up with a semi OK finish. It's smart.

MG: Well, ACTION AT THE FRONT! Adorabeezle is contending for the lead. She... doesn't get it though! Rancis SLAMS the door on her. Tough luck. Because everyone's so close she falls down to 5th, but no further

A-t-D: Sticky, in about 10th, Shoves Vanellope to the side of Gumball Alley, and as she comes back down SHE NAILS CRUTISELLA! OOH! CRUMBELINA, JUBILEENA, SNOWANNA ALL PILE UP! HUGE WRECK!

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ

CRUTISELLA FLUGPUCKER

CRUMBELINA DICARAMELLO

JUBILEENA BING-BING

SNOWANNA RAINBEAU

ALL THESE DRIVERS ARE OUT!"

MG: Nobody says that better than the announcer. Nobody could match him. Back to the action, where it looks like somebody will try to take on Rancis again, this time, Gloyd. Actually, Gloyd decides to just leave it in 2nd, knowing it could be a trap.

A-t-D: He's got wits among himself. However, back in the pack, Swizzle and Sticky are having a fight for 7th, but here comes Candlehead. She just looks on, not wanting to destroy her kart. She would like to keep it intact for her burnout at the end. She will just watch them, but HERE COMES TAFFYTA! She was sitting in the back trying to get a feel for the kart, but now she got it down. She takes over 9th, drives into 8th, and takes 7th as well.

MG: No competition out front as Rancis comes out of the ice cream mountains on cruise control. He comes to the line and WINS! A ONE MILLION DOLLAR BONUS TO RANCIS!

A-t-D: He crosses the line, slows down, and turns the kart sideways. We all know what will be coming up, but first, everyone else has to finish.

MG: Everyone crosses the line

* * *

SO, HERE ARE YOUR FINAL FINISHING RESULTS FOR RACE 8!

Rancis Fluggerbutter

Gloyd Orangeboar

Torvald Batterbutter

Minty Zaki

Adorabeezle Winterpop

Nougetsia Brumblestain

Taffyta Muttonfudge

Swizzle Malarkey

Sticky Wipplesnit

Candlehead

Vanellope Von Schweetz

Crutisella Flugpucker

Crumbelina DiCaramello

Jubilena Bing-Bing

Snowanna Rainbeau

* * *

A-t-D: Now, Candlehead has her kart placed on the opposite side of the track as Rancis. Get ready for it and, both drivers do their burnouts! The two that deserve it most this season, get what they wanted. The end of the year burnouts.

MG: You said it. It's so fitting it's these two. They honestly deserve it. The top 2 in points all year, the 2 that are CONSTANTLY in the top 3 for finishing order, they end this season off as winners.

A-t-D: Candlehead climbs up on the podium and grabs her trophy. She lifts it up above her head. This is her moment, nothing can destroy the confidence she has right now. She sits on the top of the world. At least in her head she is anyways.

MG: Next to her, Rancis holds up his trophy, and actually, HE has two for the day. His Silver trophy for the championship and the Gold for the race. He sets down both trophies as one of the workers hands him his HUGE check for ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

"CONGRATULATIONS TO CANDLEHEAD AND RANCIS FOR BEING TODAY'S BIG WINNERS!"

MG: And with that, we sign off for this wonderful season of the RRR. But, we're not finished just yet. We will be there at the RRR AWARDS CEREMONY! Yes, the RRR is having an Awards Ceremony! But until then, for Amaris-the-Demon, All the racers, and the behind the scenes crew, I am Marioguy681 saying See Ya Later!

* * *

**NOW, with the Awards Ceremony being announced, it's time for voting!**

**Please vote by SENDING ME A PM! IF YOU DO NOT SEND ME A PM, YOUR VOTES DO NOT COUNT!**

**Here are the voting categories that you may use:**

**-Most Outstanding Driver  
-Best Enthusiasm  
-Best RECOLOR  
-Best Character  
-Class Act  
-Best ROLE MODEL**

**Those are your voting categories.**

**I am going to put a link on my channel to a drawing, it's of Candlehead hoisting up her championship trophy. As soon as the person I asked to draw it gets it drawn up, I will put a link to it on my page, just if you wanted to see it by chance.**

**Thanks and Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	10. RRR Season 1 Award Categories!

****_WELCOME TO THE 1ST ANNUAL RRR AWARDS CEREMONY! HERE ARE THE CATEGORIES YOU MAY VOTE ON_

**-Most Outstanding Driver  
-Best Enthusiasm  
-Best RECOLOR  
-Best Class Act  
-Luckiest Driver  
-Weirdest event (Trophy goes to the driver that caused it)  
-Fiercest Driver  
-Most RECKLESS Driver  
-Koolest Kart  
-Best Banter/Most Sarcastic Driver (Sarcastic Comments towards another)  
-Lead Foot (Fastest Driver)  
-Wreck-on-Wheels (Driver who caused best crash)**

_Now, in order to vote, you must PM me your votes. I would like it to remain CONFIDENTIAL._

_Voting closes on 6/23/13 12 PM PT_

_Stay Awesome Everyone and remember, DO NOT PUT VOTES IN YOUR A REVIEW! THEY MUST BE SENT THROUGH PM!_


	11. RRR S1 AWARDS!

Hello! And welcome to LAS VEGAS, NEVADA! We are here with the 1st RRR Awards! Without further ado, here are the first 6 awards!

* * *

Once more, here were the catagories as well

-Most Outstanding Driver

-Best Enthusiasm

-Best RECOLOR

-Best Class Act

-Luckiest Driver

-Weirdest event (Trophy goes to the driver that caused it)

-Fiercest Driver

-Most RECKLESS Driver

-Koolest Kart

-Best Banter/Most Sarcastic Driver (Sarcastic Comments towards another)

-Lead Foot (Fastest Driver)

-Wreck-on-Wheels (Driver who caused best crash)

* * *

NOW! It's award time!

1. Vanellope von Schweetz- From finishing 15th in race one, behind in points, she managed to make it up and finish 2nd in final points!

2. Candlehead- Never without a smile on her face, and never without a glint of humor in her voice

3. Citrusella Flugpucker - Just had an all around good season, and stayed out of trouble... for the most part

4. Crumbelina Di Carmelo- Emotions? What are those? She didn't show them, and kept everything to herself. She didn't take it out on anyone, no matter what.

5. Rancis Fluggerbutter- OK, He got lucky. Plain and simple

6. Taffyta Muttonfudge- For her wreck in race 6 that took out half the field, she gets this award hands down. (Honorable Mention- Vanellope Von Schweetz. For her Chokehold on Sticky Wipplesnit)

* * *

Time for a music break, and with special guest... NICKELBACK! Take it away!

_"How You Remind Me"_

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_[3x]_

_Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah, no, no._

* * *

Alright! Time to announce the final 6 awards!

7. Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey- Fierce can't describe him enough. He's a daredevil

8. Gloyd Orangeboar- Reckless? Yes. He goes through anyone and everyone trying to get up to the front and win! He's tough!

9. Rancis Fluggerbutter- Admit it, the Kit Kart is cool. Plain and Simple

10. Sticky Wipplesnit- With everything she said against Van, this award is her's hands down.

11. Candlehead- You gotta be fast if you're gonna win, right? And with 5 wins on the season, she was fast, through and through.

12. Taffyta Muttonfudge- Race 6. All you need to know. Her race 6 crash was the best by far in Season 1 of the RRR!

* * *

Congrats to all the award winners, and we hope that this will do great again next year, and everyone will be able to get an award, but you never know.

For everyone behind the scenes, all the drivers, and everyone else that made this an awesome RRR season, I'm Mari... Marioguy681 that is! And we hope to see you again next year!


End file.
